


Misspoken.

by nastyguy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (lowkey) abuse, Blood, Depression, Gen, M/M, Pesterlog, Self Harm, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyguy/pseuds/nastyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words can go a long way, especially when you're in a relationship. </p><p>Alt. title - words are knives that often leave scars.</p><p>**GRAPHIC**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misspoken.

**Author's Note:**

> Already stated but this gets GRAPHIC. Please do not read if you have a self-harm problem, it could bring up some unwanted feelings. Be safe.

TG: afternoon   
TG: it's a nice summer day and im up before 5  
TG: well 5 for me   
TG: be proud  
TG: john i know youre online  
EB: jesus, dude  
EB: can't a guy pee?   
TG: he can but you take a while  
TG: we haven't talked all day let alone this week  
EB: i'm busy with school babe!  
TG: babe  
EB: what?  
TG: nothing just   
TG: first time you called me babe in a   
TG: really long time  
EB: oh?  
EB: never really noticed.  
TG: because we barely talk  
EB: dave, i'm stressed enough.   
EB: can we not do this?  
TG: wasnt aware i was doing anything   
TG: hello  
TG: fine, im sorry. are you busy?  
EB: just a bit of homework keeping me from napping  
TG: can i call you  
TG: im doing some work too right now  
EB: uh.  
EB: i'd rather focus on my work, sorry babe!  
TG: two babes in one night wow  
TG: i feel special   
TG: as if we were dating  
EB: dave, i'm really busy with this!  
TG: wait thought it was a bit of work  
EB: oh uh  
EB: it is! a bit of hard work  
EB: hehe  
TG: its cool if you just dont wanna  
TG: i think you can tell me the truth  
TG: i can handle it   
EB: haha..  
EB: noo.  
TG: i think you can be honest with me  
TG: weve been dating for a while now  
EB: i don't think so dave.  
TG: you block me out for weeks and cant tell me this  
TG: what the fuck john  
EB: okay, fine!  
EB: if you're so goddamn sure you can handle it,  
EB: i can tell you want to call me because you're sad!  
EB: and i know it'll just be me talking because when you're depressed you barely talk.  
EB: and when i ask what's wrong, you always say nothing is.  
EB: but it clearly is!  
EB: and it annoys me so much sometimes and i get tired of it.  
EB: and it's every time!  
EB: i'm tired of you being sad all the time!  
TG: oh  
EB: like okay, i get you have some mental stuff in that area dave but think of me!  
EB: it's too much work on my end!  
EB: keeping you happy all the damn time when i know you're sad!  
EB: i kinda feel better getting that out  
EB: dave? you there?  
EB: oh, shit.   
EB: please respond shit i'm sorry.  
TG: nah dont be sorry  
EB: dave where are you??  
EB: oh thank gosh.  
TG: yeah im here but listen  
TG: real inconvenient but my bro just called me over  
EB: dave please i'm sorry!  
TG: so ill be a minute  
TG: no dude it's cool bro wants me  
EB: dave please!!  
TG: brb dude  
EB: nonononono.  
EB: dave answer  
EB: please please please answer i'm sorry   
EB: t was super shitty of me to do pelase   
EB: dave dave dave dave baby please.   
EB: answer your phone please!!!!!  
EB: dave babe please answer me.  


The conversation with John by himself went on for a bit, in fact, an entire page of blue text was made and Dave heard his phone going off without stop, but he still rolled away from his desk and sighed, a smile on his face. He stood up and went to the washroom without hesitation, knowing his brother wouldn't think anything of it, he was in his room anyhow, why would he care? 

It's not like John cared. Your go-to guy, the guy who you knew loved you when the world hated you. The guy who assured you that even when Bro was acting up, things would be fine. He was sure of it, he promised. He promise he'd never get tired of you. Promised he loved you. Promised he loved hearing your voice,  can you rap to me, dave? :B. 

But it wasn't enough. It was all a lie, apparently. Dave went over to the washroom. The bathtub was still wet, droplets on the bottom. Bro showered, he wouldn't be in here or worrying in a while, so Dave easily stripped into his boxers and sat on the closed toilet seat. He opened the cupboard under the sink, reaching to grab his blood-soaked towel and put it on his lap. He made sure to rinse it just a bit, so the blood wasn't completely crusty on there. He reached under the medicine cabinet and pulled back a strip of the peeling paint to reveal two blades, so he looked down as he rubbed them together, making the edges sharper than they were.

And finally, Dave moved his right arm forward to reveal months, even almost a years worth of scars. They littered from pale to purple, from thin to stitched up. The smiled as he felt them, then brought the blade forward, slicing his skin diagonally across many marks, but not enough. He hummed as he watched the blood bubble then pool out, leaving it to it's devices. He simply repeated this, over and over, on his skin, until it dripped onto the ground. He gave an annoyed sound and wiped it up with the towel, tucking his body in on the toilet. 

Dave noticed how thin he got, and he was disgusted. It was purposely, he jut convinced his body he didn't need food, but the results were harsh. Dave was the only kid to wear long sleeves in the summer. Bro didn't stop him. He didn't want the kid to be uncomfortable. (Fuck, he's never raised a kid before, why would he wanna be a bad guardian the first time?)

Dave heard his phone ringing still, and eventually falling off his bed and shut off. He just smiled and sighed, moving to his legs now. His legs had deeper gashes, ones the nurses whos ever taken care of him have noticed. He had a bit of fun, putting his legs together and doing a straight line through them with a smile. He wiped the blade off, and continued this on his legs. 

At this point, he shut everything out. He didn't hear his brother's phone ring. He would've never assumed John would look at an online phone book for his exact city, then look under "Strider" to only find one name. Dave didn't know John was calling his brother and begging him with a sobbing voice, to check up on Dave. Dave didn't know how confused his brother was, but he could tell how concerned he was considering the bathroom door almost broke when he came through it. Bro was not a completely strong man, but the sheer force of his worry pushed him through this. 

Dave froze and didn't look up. He didn't want to look at his brother, didn't want to see his reaction to Dave sitting on the toilet, with both his legs completely drenched in blood, plus an arm just seeping onto the ground in blood. By him not looking, he missed the face of Bro about to puke, before moving Dave in a hurry to sit on the tub's edge. This is when he looked to him, and saw dead eyes, looking to the bottle of Peroxide. He could see the tears building up, but not before Bro grabbed the hand towel and the blood towel. 

Dave never wanted Bro to touch it, but here he was using the bloody towel to wipe him up, then the peroxide to clean the cuts. Dave didn't notice he was crying until Bro looked up at him and tried to smile, looking back down. He rubbed his eyebrow tiredly and reached for gauze, wrapping it around Dave's thighs securely. He stopped to make sure he didn't bleed through them, before looking at his arm. He hummed a calming tune, which did help Dave, as he tried to clean the wounds painlessly, and wrap them up. Dave was slouching on the tub as Bro fixed his posture, rubbing his head softly. "You're good, don't stress it." he mentioned, Dave only crying harder. 

Bro stood the other up and leaned him against the counter, going to retrieve some loose pants for him. He's dressed Dave too many times, so it was familiar the way his ankles bend as he tried to slide them on him, and doing it successfully. Bro walked him over to the living room couch, bringing him the tissue box and grabbing a bag of frozen peas, putting it on his thighs. He sat beside him and put a hand in his hair, rubbing softly. Dave grabbed a tissue and wiped his eyes, bundling it in his hand soon after. Bro looked to him and his red face. 

"Are we gonna talk about it?" he asked, Dave just sitting there. He leaned on Bro jut a bit, shaking his hand and looking down to hide his face. Bro sighed and nodded, looking to the movie that played in front of them. "A John called me," he started, rubbing his head more. "he sounds concerned, considering he called from, fuck, Washington?" he mentioned. "He was crying. He told me to check on you. It sounds like he cares." That stung Dave at the end. He shook his head and choked out a sob, covering his mouth and humming to avoid crying. 

"Is that the problem?" he asked, Dave staying silent. "That you don't wanna admit he cares? Kid, he called me from Washington, hella expensive on his end. How'd he find my number?" he hypothetically asked, looking to the wall. "I care, you know that. I know I'm bad at showing it sometimes but I do care." He said, looking down at him now. "A lot of people care. What's her name, Rose? She cares a lot, and I know that." he said, then laughed. "Jesus, I don't even know your friends. Talk to me more, alright?" he said, and Dave just nodded slowly, rubbing his face mostly. 

"I'm gonna call back John before the kid dies of a heart attack." he said, taking out his phone and calling the most recent number, letting it ring. The other line was quick to answer, and Dave looked up at his brother. 

"I have Dave in my lap right now, he's fine. Thanks for calling me, John. I know you wanna keep Dave safe-" he mentioned, looking down now. "know he's alright, and make sure things are good. I appreciate the call, a lot." he said, before moving the phone to Dave's ear. He cowered away, a sniffle and a hiccup coming out, but he was able to hear those three words he hasn't heard in weeks. He began to sob, clinging to his brother now. Bro brought the phone back to his ear with a sigh. "Thank you, again." he said, looking down at Dave. Of course Bro heard, but he wouldn't bring it up. He soothed his hair and let Dave lay there and relax, watching him calm down, and eventually, his eyes close while the movie played in the back. 

"Love you, Dave." was the last thing he heard before going into a deep, well needed slumber.


End file.
